


Move in the right Direction

by Dmonius



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Underage Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius





	Move in the right Direction

I hold back tears   
So I can move in the right direction   
I have faced my fears   
Now I can move in the right direction

(Gossip – Move in the Right Direction)

 

Dick had come out of the nowhere and pinned him against the kitchen table. Tim still held a towel in his one hand and a glass to dry in the other. Dick kissed the back of his head and breathed in the scent of his gelled hair; the sound and the feeling of Dick's breath sent a quiver down Tim's spine. Then, he felt a pair of lips and a slowly caressing tongue at his throat, while Dick's hand grabbed the glass, put it on the table and then grabbed the towel and threw it on the ground without ever letting Tim go.

“What...what about Alfred?”

“He's downstairs, talkin' to Bruce,” Dick replied. He turned Tim around and held both his hands, while the lower part of his body still pressed the younger boy against the kitchen table. They kissed deeply for a few seconds, and Tim's own hands went on exploring Dick's body again, while the older man's hands did the same with his. Then, Dick let their lips part and both rubbed their noses together to smile.

“Dick,” Tim whispered.

“What, little brother?” Dick whispered back. His hand slowly sneaked up and Dick was able to run his fingers through Tim's hair appreciating the touch.

“I think I'm re–“

Dick shushed and kissed Tim again, much more tentatively this time. Each movement of his lips was small, yet full of passion and the only thing that kept Tim from losing balance was the strong embrace Dick had him in.

“Don't worry, little brother.”

“Weren't you supposed to say don't hurry?”

Dick kissed him again and slowly released Tim out of the grip. He stepped aside and leaned against the kitchen table, before he laid his arm on Tim's shoulder. He squeezed his shoulder and pulled him closer to kiss his forehead and his cheek. Tim knew why they changed positions – Alfred was probably on his way.

“What did you want to say, Tim?”

“I'm rea–“

Now, it was only Dick's mobile phone to cut them off, but Tim saw, how Dick grinned and pulled it out of his jeans. A second later, Tim could hear Donna's voice at the other end of the line.

“Yeah, it's me,” Dick said. “What's up, beauty?”

The moment and their conversation went by and Dick turned his phone down. Then, he turned towards Tim and said: “Titan business. I'll call you later, okay?”

Tim nodded and Dick gave him too much of a brother's kiss on the cheek before he went out of the kitchen and left.

Tim stared at the tableware and pulled the towel from the ground to start drying again.

 ***

Donna and Diana had moved into a Park Avenue Mansion only a few weeks ago; on his last birthday, Donna had given him a free photoshoot and he had planned to do some pictures with Tim when they both had felt reassured to openly live their relationship. Right now, there was nothing beside some midnight and kitchen kissing any of them got.

“Hello, Dick.”

Seated on a couch and not wearing her usual armor with the golden WW on her breast, Wonder Woman couldn't have a more casual appearance. She probably had borrowed some things from Donna – Dick was sure he had seen those shoes before.

“Hey, Di...Donna called me. Do you know where she is?”

“She is away with Cassandra. But that doesn't matter. Please, take a seat.”

Dick slowly walked towards the opposite couch and sat down.

“Do you want something to eat or to drink? Coffee, tea?”

“No, thanks. I want nothing. Why did she call me if she isn't here?”

“I wanted her to call you.”

“Thought so,” Dick replied. “What's the matter?”

Diana smiled at him and made herself comfortable before she said anything further. Dick leaned back on the couch and was already looking for the way out.

“I had a conversation with Cassie,” Diana said, but she did not look at him directly. “And then, I had a conversation with Bruce.”

“About what?” Suddenly, Dick felt something bad in his stomach; he felt how it slowly sneaked up his spine to his throat.

“About you, Dick,” Diana said, and Dick knew what was coming next. “About you and Tim.”

“W-w-what is there to discuss?”

Diana still did not turn her head towards him. She shifted again to make herself comfortable one more time.

“I know about you and him. Tim mentioned something ambiguous to Cassandra and she figured the rest out all by herself.”

Dick felt how the blood suddenly and with full force pushed into his face; he blushed and pressed his lips together. Diana took her cup of coffee and drank, waiting until the shock has left him.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Diana.”

Diana now turned her head and looked him in the eye. For a moment, he looked right into the embodied essence of Truth, into the eyes of a former goddess to whom he could not lie. He could not even lie to himself anymore when he faced her.

“I guess I have an idea...what you're talking about.”

“So it is true,” Diana said. “You and Robin are in a relationship?”

Dick nodded and looked on the armchair of his couch. “But it is nothing serious.”

“Nothing serious is a rather broad expression. Do you two have sexual intercourse?”

Now, Dick stared at her, but she did not move this time; her body did not move at all. She gave her best not to appear tensed – but even the embodiment of Truth couldn't do that easily.

“Not yet,” he said truthfully. “But probably soon.”

Diana nodded and got up to slowly walk around the small table between the two sofas and sat down next to him. She kept the usual distance and he didn't feel that she may have entered his personal space too much.

“How old are you?”

“I'm twenty-two,” Dick said.

“How old is Tim?”

“Does that matter, Diana?”

Diana sighed. She took his hand and quietly asked him: “Why Tim? What about Wally or Garth? They are more...”

“...closer to my age? This has nothing to do with age, Diana. You've seen Robin. He's much more mature than I was when I was his age.”

“He's fifteen. And you're twenty-two. That's to much of a difference. For me..” And Bruce, she didn't say.

“Why isn't _he_ the one telling me to keep away from his precious Robin?”

“Because he's not sure whether he could keep his self-control.”

“So, what do you want?”

“Reasoning. We deserve an explanation.”

“There is no explanation, Diana!” He threw her hand away and stood up. He made his steps around the sofa while she followed him with every move he made.

“Then why are you getting furious when I want to hear some?”

“Because I don't hurt him! I don't do anything bad, I swear!” He was crying at her, crying at her from nowhere but far away from the reasoning Diana embodied.

“But you certainly will.”

“So what? What if Jason escapes prison another time and decides to hurt him again – not physically, but emotionally? What if Roy puts out feelers to Tim? I don't do nothing, Diana”

Dick breathed heavily and washed away a tear in his eye. He sighed..

“Think about it, Dick. He's fifteen. Fifteen, by Hera or Aphrodite, if you might! He has three years left until he's a legal adult – do you really want to spoil that?”

“I don't spoil him,” Dick said, his voice more a whisper than a cry. “I love him, I swear.”

Diana sighed and left her position again to embrace him.

“I think he knows that... but think about it, Dick. This discussion will lead us nowhere. Do you really want to do this – with your own _brother_?”


End file.
